Marmalade Girl Peanut Butter Jelly Time
by anime1lover
Summary: Hey my name is Keiko Matsuura I’m the daughter of two insane parents and granddaughter of nutcase grandparents. I have a hyper ass brother and some really kewl friends. Oh yah guess what I’m starting high school. I can’t wait oh yah my old baby sitter...
1. Chapter Zero

Fanfic: Marmalade Boy 

Author: anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from www . Kh-vids . Net (type as an actual link)

Disclaimer: ((This will go for all chapters)) I do not own this story or anything actually related to it. Just the made up characters and this plot are my own. So no flames. I know I'll make some mistakes I always do, but don't tell me about that, just tell me what you liked. If you liked nothing don't say nothing. Thanks for reading this far.

Story title: Marmalade Girl Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Chapter title: Character Introductions and preview info.

Date started: December 30th, 2006

Date finished: December 30th, 2006

* * *

**-Free Talk:** This is where you'll meet me, my imaginary boss, and characters of mine plus characters from the actual story. We'll do random, insane, and sometimes mind rotting things. But I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. Heehee. 

**Kima Hearts:** _Man I'm pumped this is my first ever fanfic for this story._

**Demona:** _That doesn't surprise me much._

**Kima Hearts:** _What's that suppose to mean Demona?_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Hey guys so I heard we're doing a story on jelly._

**Demona:** _At least she was close._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Close to what? I don't get it._

**Kima Hearts:** _We're doing the fanfic of mine for the story called Marmalade Boy._

**Demona:** _Though it says girl that's because this is suppose to be like a second story of the children of the original characters well most of them anyways._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _So pretty much we're back which means._

**Boss:** _Get to work you yellow belly lizards!!_

**All 3 girls:** _He's back……..damn_

**Kima Hearts:** _Well let's get started shall we? So please read, review, and enjoy!! Thank you._

* * *

**CHAPTER ZERO:** **_Character Introductions and preview info._**

**Kima Hearts:** _Well I thought introduce some of the characters that will immediately appear at the beginning so your not question who's who. But also I want to give a little background info. on them oh not too much though just enough for the general idea._

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**((Characters of Volume 1))**_ **--**Six chapters shall equal a volume story wise so every six chapters I shall give new character info. on previous characters and of new characters**--**

**Keiko Matsuura--** She's the 16 year old rambunctious daughter of Yuu and Miki she acts more like her mother in front of people, but when she's by herself she is so much more like her father. Because she's faking her smile to hide a secret she has. Hmmm secret? But she is very creative seeing how her adoptive Aunt Meiko Namura taught her how to read before she even started school. But on the other hand she's like her mother studying at the last minute before an exam or doing a project close to excellent at the last minute before it's due.

**Yuki Haku Matsuura--** Yes yes I know he's name means "Snow white" in Japanese for those who know what his name means. For those who don't well you just won a free lesson. He was given that name for two reasons: 1) He was born on a snowing day in winter and 2) He has very pale almost white skin and almost white blond hair. His personality is so far from being anything remotely similar to his sister it's not funny. He's 18 years old and in the same grade as her how you ask, because for two years before they entered middle school he ran away due to something he won't talk about. As a result he is over protective of Keiko, dolts on her a lot (ya know gives her a lot of attention), and seems to know more than he let's on. So he acts hyper, much like a child, but when he's serious it's frightening. He's Keiko's brother if you haven't figured that out by now. Lol.

**Rumi Namura--** 16 years old and proclaims her the birth sister of Keiko seeing how they grew up together even in the crib. Rumi just like her mother is creative in the writing, but singing as well seeing how she takes lessons from her godmother Suzu the famous singer herself. She acts more mature than Keiko though. She can be more calm about things, but just like her mother very secretive.

**Satoshi Miwa--** You remember him right? The guy that went after Meiko not like some stalker ya know? He did eventually give up on her and wound up starting a band. The same one that played at the festival in the TV series if you've ever watched it. Anyway he also continued studying which resulted in him becoming the new music teacher at Toriyo High. His old high school brings back memories doesn't it?

**Ami Suou--**16 years old and some what of a snob. She believes that just because her dad is a famous tennis player and her mom is a famous track runner making them rich. She deserves what ever she wants and that she can treat any body the way she wants. Even though her parents donate a lot of money to charities and orphanages they live kindly and moderately. Ami has a sorta sad aura to her when she's in her room, no one knows why, but none dare to ask her.

**Yoko Suou--**14 years old and a regular genius which boost her up to her sisters grade. She is very silent most of the time like 63 of the time. She is also very emotionless neither Ginta or Arimi can tell why she refuses to talk a lot and shows so little emotions. It may because of her secret the reason she doesn't talk her sister anymore. They use to be so close too. She loves going to the library, writing in her diary, and emailing a secret love.

**Akito Hirimeshi--** 16 years old. He's a fireball and the classic class clown trouble maker. He loves to stare at girls and persistently as which one will date him. He loves to bring the latest gadget his dad invents, but what is with his hyper active personality. You never see him act serious you always see the same cocky grin or determined glare. It might have to do with the fact that every February 14th he goes to a commentary instead of worrying which girl will date him or give him chocolates.

**Yumi Ohratta--** 16 years old. She's a brainy, artistic, and news searching girl. Being she immediately joined the art club, the science society, and the news crew as the anchor woman. She's also one of Keiko and Rumi's close friends. She always gives them the latest scoop on everyone. She is very caring, loving, and loves to shoot videos of children playing or of people helping others.

**Yuu Matsuura--** you know after completing college and becoming a leading designer of houses plus buildings. He builds his own house where him and Miki move into. Still the same teasing and gentle loving Yuu he hides a few things from his children that maybe they should know.

**Miki Matsuura--** after marrying the guy of her dreams and finally becoming a master chef. I guess cooking classes paid off after all. She also is a leading fashion designer and owns one of the most loved small industry modeling companies. She still lives the rather simple life: going to parks with Yuu, hanging with friends, and pondering if she should ever tell them the truth of her secret.

**Meiko Namura--** is still a famous novelist, but almost a elementary teacher. She loves working with children helping them to bring out their creativity and dreams. She is the godmother, but adopted the title of Aunt Meiko to Keiko and Yuki. She was there when they were both born. And Miki with her daughter was there when Rumi was born. Meiko and Miki are still the best of friends. But now more than so she wonders if she should tell Keiko and Yuki the truth of the secret.

**Nachan Namura--** is still the devoted hard working and sweetly loving husband to Meiko. Still working in his family business has recently been allowed to return as a teacher at Toriyo High school. He has no clue that his daughter is hiding something from him and Meiko, but he does know of the secret between Meiko, Miki, Yuu, and a few others.

**Ginta Suou--** still best friends with Miki and Yuu he's a famous tennis player now. But everyone in a while he'll sit down and watch his family pondering how come they seem so far apart.

**Arimi Suou--** married to Ginta and happy as she can be. She sees her two daughters no longer on sister terms. She worries the family is falling apart, but keeps her calm about it.

**Jin and Chiyako Koishikawa--** still the insane, supporting, and loving parents of Miki and Yuu they seem to know the same secret as everyone else, but Keiko, Yuki, and the other children.

**Rumi and Youji Matsuura---** they are much the same as Jin and Chiyako and still live in the same house they all use to live in together. Rumi is still a bad cook, but loves to anyways. For some reason Keiko is the only one that can really stand her cooking. But it seems more odd that Keiko looks more like her grandmother than her own mother. Questionable yes? Yes! Youji is still into tennis as much as the other four are sense that's how they all met.

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Wow that's a lot of people, but I thought I just give you that. Now because I'm a sweet person and I've been told it's annoying. I thought I give there looks, bio/info., and that stuff. Thought it might be nice to know what are characters look like right? Thought so lol._  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
_**CHARACTER BIOGRAPHICAL Info.**_

**--Keiko Matsuura--**  
Age: 16

Hair color: Dark dirty blond with tints in randomly locations black.

Eye color: Dark brown with tints of slight dark red

Skin color: light tan peach

Height: at beginning 5'1'' ((Yes she wasn't that tall to begin with)

Weight: ((should I tell that)) No!! lol ((137lbs)

Blood type: AB

Favorite season: summer

Favorite color: green and purple

Favorite food: strawberry cheese cake, pizza salad, bean paste buns, and peanut butter and jelly sandwhich

Favorite drink: chocolate milk and all types of soda

Date of birth: February 15th

**--Yuki Haku Matsuura-**  
Age: 18

Hair color: White blond with tints of darker blond

Eye color: green

Skin color: peach Height: 5'9'

Weight: 157lbs (pretty light for a guy)

Blood type: B

Favorite season: Winter

Favorite color: dark navy blue and black sometimes red

Favorite food: sour candy, hamburgers, and sushi

Favorite drink: coffee with honey, creamer, and low fat sugar, orange pop, and green tea

Date of birth: March 12th

**--Rumi Namura--**  
Age: 16

Hair color: honey brown

Eye color: ice blue really crystal blue

Skin color: light tan

Height: 5'3'

Weight: she's a girl do you really think I'll give her weight lol ((134lbs)

Blood type: OB

Favorite season: spring

Favorite color: sky blue, olive green, and baby pink

Favorite food: fruit salad, chocolate all kinds, subway deli sandwiches

Favorite drink: herbal various flavor green teas, various fruit juices, and veggie drinks

Date of birth: November 3rd

**--Satoshi Miwa--** ((note to you: all info. on him is made up no clue if it actually goes with him)  
Age: 39 (it's my best estimate)

Hair color: Black (that's real)

Eye color: dark brown

Skin color: peach

Height: 6'9'

Weight: 195lbs

Blood type: O

Favorite season: Spring and fall

Favorite color: orange, blue, and black

Favorite food: spicy vegetable and chicken curry, rice balls, and ice cream (chocolate and mint)

Favorite drink: pop/soda/coke all types, coffee preferable cappuccino with whip cream, and milk

Date of Birth: June 4th

**--Ami Suou--**  
Age: 16

Hair color: brown with streaks of light purple

Eye color: teal green

Skin color: creamy white slight tan

Height: 5'6'

Weight: Here I go….143lbs

Blood type: A

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite color: Red, pink, and orange

Favorite food: suckers, pizza all types, and seafood

Favorite drink: veggie drinks, Juicy Juice drinks, and Dr. Pepper

Date of birth: April 10th

**--Yoko Suou--**  
Age: 14

Hair color: Light purple

Eye color: pink (odd I know)

Skin color: darker than her sisters almost peach

Height: 4'11'

Weight: 122lbs (she's really light weight)

Blood type: AB

Favorite season: winter

Favorite color: white, ice blue, and smoke gray

Favorite food: ice cream (blue berry and mint), pudding, and salad

Favorite drink: ice tea with sugar, Pepsi, and orange juice

Date of birth: January 1st

**--Akito Hirimeshi--**  
Age: 16

Hair color: his hair is very crazy so here's it's description:: the bottom half is dark brown and the top half it fire red he dyed it. Now his hair is spiky all over it has two long pieces (dark brown) hanging in the front one on each side of his head and a shoulder length ponytail in the back. The top of the ponytail is fire red while the rest is black he dyed that too. The top of his head fire red is spiked up almost like a pointy bush or a patch of grass. Well I told you it's insane.

Eye color: red

Skin color: dark peach

Height: 6'7'

Weight: 171lbs

Blood type: AO

Favorite season: fall

Favorite color: red, brown, and black

Favorite food: pocky, salmon and shrimp sushi, and squid pizza

Favorite drink: red bull, lizard, Coca Cola, and raspberry tea

Date of birth: September 11th

**--Yumi Ohratta--**  
Age: 16

Hair color: Copper brown with streaks of hot pink and orange

Eye color: cat yellow she wears glasses as well

Skin color: peach with freckles loads of them

Height: 5'7'

Weight: 151lbs

Blood type: B

Favorite season: Summer and fall

Favorite color: orange, yellow, and red

Favorite food: rice balls with fish or candy drops, chicken and fruit salad, and Mexican food

Favorite drink: Root beer, mixed fruit sodas, and hot cocoa

Date of birth: July 18th

**--Yuu Matsuura--**  
Age: 36

Hair color: blond

Eye color: dark green

Skin color: white/peach

Height: 6'7'

Weight: 192lbs

Blood type: B

Favorite season: Spring

Favorite color: dark red, brown, and black

Favorite food: egg, pancakes, and Italian food

Favorite drink: coffee, Dr. Pepper vanilla cream

Date of birth: December 15th (based estimate off of the TV series)

**--Miki Matsuura--**  
Age 36

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: brown

Skin color: peach

Height: 5'10'

Weight: 167lbs

Blood type: A

Favorite season: Summer

Favorite color: white, yellow, and red

Favorite food; hamburgers, teriyaki food, and fruit deserts

Date of birth: May 17th

**--Meiko Namura--**  
Age: 37

Hair color: blond

Eye color: green

Skin color: light peach

Height: 6'11'

Weight: 169lbs

Blood type: O

Favorite season: Summer and winter

Favorite color: bright colors

Favorite food: pie (pecan and pumpkin), tacos, and various other foods

Favorite drink: veggie drinks, fruit drinks, and coffee

Date of birth: April 23rd

**--Nachan Namura--**  
Age: 42

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: black

Skin color: light peach

Height: 7'1'

Weight: 203lbs

Blood type: B

Favorite season: Fall and Spring

Favorite color: brown, gray and green

Favorite food: cake, steak, and salad

Favorite drink: coffee, tea, and beer

Date of birth: November 15th

**--Ginta Suou--**  
Age: 36

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: peach a little dark

Height: 6'11'

Weight: 189lbs

Blood type: B

Favorite season: Winter and spring

Favorite color: blue, green, and yellow

Favorite food: pizza, salad (chicken and Mexican), and various types of soups

Favorite drink: Dr. Pepper and Pepsi, apple juice, and coffee

Date of birth: January 30th

**--Arimi Suou--**  
Age: 36

Hair color: teal green

Eye color: light purple

Skin color: light peach

Height: 6'10'

Weight: 159lbs

Blood type: AB

Favorite season: Winter, fall and spring

Favorite color: white, blue, brown, and pink

Favorite food: chips, Italian food, and pizza

Favorite drink: punch, energy drinks, and fruit drinks

Date of birth: February 15th

**((I don't feel like giving them too much since we won't see too much of him, Chiyako, Rumi, and Youji))**

**--Jin Koishikawa--**  
Date of birth: September 21st

**--Chiyako Koishikawa--**  
Date of birth: May 5th

**--Rumi Matsuura-**  
Date of birth: December 17th

**--Youji Matsuura--**  
Date of birth: July 4th  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111  
**Kima Hearts:** _Well I hope that gives you guys enough biographical info. Now for the story preview info._

* * *

It's pretty much the story of the children from the first story. But mainly it circles around Keiko and her brother Yuki. Why they are so close and what the big secret is that all the grownups know, but no one else seems to. Also it goes into each individual characters own secret and who they fall in love with. So yah it's going into the mind of some very emotional people. 

**Preview version:** _**Hey my name is Keiko Matsuura I'm the daughter of two insane parents and granddaughter of nutcase grandparents. I have a hyper ass brother and some really kewl friends. Oh yah guess what I'm starting high school. I can't wait oh yah my old baby sitter slash awesomely for a short time guitar teacher Miwa-san is back!! I can't wait to see him…I really missed him.  
**_

* * *

**Kima Hearts**_I hope you guys enjoyed this information and are ready for the next chapter. I'm looking forward to typing it.  
_

**Demona:** _I seriously hope you'll make the next chapter as good as it sounds._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _I can't wait to meet all of the characters they sound so kewl from what you've told us so far._

**Kima Hearts:** _I know I'm good I'm so fricken good. Hell yah!!_

**Demona:** _Don't ruin the momment stupid._

**Kima Hearts:** _Shut up, but anywho tell me what ya think of chapter 0/Zero and tell me if you like it. Well see ya later for now, but once again. Please read, review, and enjoy!!  
_


	2. Chapter One: Jamming new start

Fanfic: Marmalade Boy 

Author: anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from www . Kh-vids . Net (type as an actual link)

Disclaimer: Look to Chapter Zero for disclaimer.

Story title: Marmalade Girl Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Chapter title: Jamming new start…

Date started: December 30th, 2006

Date finished: January 16th, 2007

Reading note: There will be symbols and different writing format like bold and italic this is to help you know what's what.

( ) 1st person thoughts like (Hi my name is…)

Bold equals paragraphical : like a paragraph in a book: action and minor thoughts Example **::She sat there reading her book as the wind lightly blew through her window whipping the curtains back and forth...::**

Italic equals thoughts right at the moment ex.: **:thoughties begin:** _"I can't believe…"_ **:thoughties end:**

"" means someone's talking duh lol

_**--scene title--**_ equals the switching of scenes sort of like a script, but like a book and or manga as well. These shall be italic, underlined, and bolded

Keiko _**Smiles gently while holding his hand**_ "Miwa-kun I've missed you alot..." equals since it's italic and bold it's a direction immediate action happening at the same time as dialogue because it's inbetween the name and the dialouge quotation marks. Or it's after the quotation marks either way that's what that is.

Also I may or may not use a lot of Japanese phrases, but when I do I will surely post in a separate section down at the very bottom of the chapter or on the next character profile chapter what they mean. So anyway let's get this party started.

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Well this is the first official chapter one for Marmalade Girl Peanut Butter Jelly Time._

**Demona:** _Oh what joy, oh yah Happy New Years Everyone!!_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** I'm so glad we get to hang out together.

**Demona:** _That's lovely, but let's get started before something totally random and scary happens…_

**Pikachu:** _**(out of nowhere)**_ _Pi---ka!! Pi ka chu pi pi pika!!_

**Kima Hearts:** _Damnit Demona you had to jinx us didn't you?_

**Demona:** _Shit didn't mean for that._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Awww it's so kute come here you little kutey pie!!_

_**(They moment she hugs it a bright shocking electrical blast is emanated from the rodent burning prettypinkninjagurl to a crisp.)**_

**Demona:** _It's an evil electrical rat. Damn I hate rats._

**Kima Hearts:** _**(pulls out a shot gun cocks the gun and yes cocks the gun is an actual gun term. Aims it at Pikachu who tries to act kute and shoots it right through the head**_ _I love Poke'mon as much as the next person, but I just know this one is evil._

**Boss:** _Damnit you killed Kenny you bitch!! Now get to work already._

**All 3 girls:** _Yes boss. Right on it._

**Kima Hearts:** _Well yah heard him so please read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

**Opening theme:** _**Written by me anime1lover:**_

_**"--Dreamers--"**_

_We are all dreamers _

_we are all dreamers _

_yah..._

**V 1**_ I've been waiting for you so long _

_this feeling inside me is growing so strong _

_I waited for days up days _

_for you to make me say _

_that I love you _

_And you to say you love me too_

**Chorus:** _We are all dreaming we are all dreaming _

_of a future for us to see _

_me and you dreaming me and you dreaming _

_for our love to last faithfully _

_I am dreaming I am dreaming _

_of you to come to me _

_so now we are all…..we are all dreaming_

**V 2**_ Even when the weather goes wrong _

_my heart will always stay strong _

_even if I loose my way _

_I'll find a path back to you someday _

_I know you love me too _

_that's why I love you_

**((chorus))**

**Special chorus:** _Don't worry baby _

_even if the whole worlds crazy _

_I'll still love you true _

_and you'll still love me too _

_Even if the sky goes dark _

_you'll be the light in my heart _

_never too near never apart _

_because we are all dreamers..._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** **_Jamming new start…_**

(Hey my name is Keiko Matsuura I'm the daughter of two insane parents and granddaughter of nutcase grandparents. I have a hyper ass brother and some really kewl friends. Oh yah guess what I'm starting high school. I can't wait oh yah my old baby sitter slash awesomely cool for a short time guitar teacher Miwa-san is back!! I can't wait to see him…I really missed him. He use to have a major crush on my Aunt Meiko. Okay truly she isn't my aunt, but she adopted the title since she has been best friends with my mom since forever and they feel like sisters. So instead of calling her my godmother like fairy godmother we just call her Aunt Meiko and her husband is Uncle Nachan. Any who they have a daughter named Rumi who is my childhood friend. I know pretty everything about her although at times she seems just as secretive as my Aunt. I wonder what it could be? Any who me and her love hanging out we do pretty much everything together. Okay not everything, but it sure as hell seems like it. But any who I'm in the 10th grade and we'll be starting school in a week. I'm so excited I'll get to see old friends again and meet new people. Maybe I can eventually tell my secret….maybe. But anyway today's Tuesday which means there's still six more days past today before school starts again on Tuesday of next week. For now though I'm asleep in my bed and it's nearly 2:00pm in the afternoon.)

**::The girl in the bed had shoulder length dirty blond hair with tints of black in very random locations. Her skin was light tan peach and was clearly showing off in her spaghetti strap Hello Kitty top and shorts. She laid there sprawled on top of her sheets which were messed up and pushed to the end of the bed nearly over the edge. Her hair was slightly frizzy, but still gracefully framed her face. Which was small and thin a very beautiful face to have. The light was slightly streaming through her pink and purple layered curtains that were slightly see through. She laid there lightly breathing lying on her right side with her left arm hanging across her stomach. While her right arm was tucked underneath her head under a pillow holding it up. Her left leg was a bit behind her right leg both bent slightly at the knee. Her room was decorated with girly things from tons of various outfits in her closet. On the wall opposite of her bed which was underneath her balcony window were three drawers which held all her smaller than dresses clothes. On top of each drawer were glass figurines of mythological creatures, deities, heroes, and other sorts. In the corner of space between her bed and wall to the end space at the end of the drawers. Was castle set for all her various types and sizes stuff animals. Hanging all over her ceiling where various color and type Christmas lights from the rainbow type to the blinking type to even the white type as well as the neon ones. Finally on her floor was bamboo mat with an oriental picture of an angel maiden holding a baby in her arms surrounded by animals. She also had pictures on her wall most of them were band pictures of her favorite band. The band had was called the "Dreamers" it had her all time favorite band member in it. Someone her mom, her dad, her aunt, and pretty much everyone else knew a lot Satoshi Miwa. The other pictures where of her growing up, her with her friends, her with her brother, and a few random ones where she's sitting alone looking depressed. Last but not least the final piece of furniture that was diagonal side by side of her bed at the head rest area was a smaller dresser for her art supplies, small treasures, and various other things. On top of it though was her alarm clock and a jewelry box containing special things from a special someone. Suddenly her door which on the front side of it had a don't disturb sign on it was being slowly opened. It creaked slowly letting who ever was opening it in. They tip toed silently as the cross her big room (if you haven't figured by now she has a big room for all that stuff) towards her bed. The figure had to muffle their laugh as they pulled from their jean pockets a medium size blow horn. They finally stopped at the side of the bed as they slipped on with their other hand a set of ear plugs. Then they lowered the blow horn to the girls head and pressed the button::**

Girl _**shrieking**_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Boy **_laughing as he put the blow horn in his pocket and took out the ear plugs_** "Heh heh gotcha Keiko."

Keiko "Damnit!! Yuki you jerk!! You know I hate it when you do that."

Yuki "Well mom told me to wake you up. You were sleeping too long."

Keiko _**sarcastic**_ "So."

Yuki "It's almost school she doesn't want you sleeping too long into the day. She wants you to start sleeping correctly anyway. It's time for you to eat a late lunch aye sleeping beast?"

Keiko **_growling_** "Yuuuuuuuuuuuki…………grrrr"

Yuki **_jumping away from her as she tried to hit him_** "Heh heh catch me downstairs sis."

Keiko "Once I'm down there I'll get you for this."

Yuki **_teasingly_** "Sure sure…..we'll see."

_**--6 Days later--**_

Keiko _**running out quickly**_ "Bye mom we're off to school! See you later tell dad I love him. Love you too Mom."

Miki "Sure thing sweaty. Hurry up and finish eating Yuki. You don't want your sister to leave you behind do you?"

Yuki **_talking with a stuffed mouth_** "Wo wi whont shee whou whater whom why why."

**_Translation::_ **"No I don't see you later mom bye bye."

Miki "Don't talk with your mouth full now see you later too Yuki."

**::Keiko was already out the door eating her gotart on the run with Yuki running to catch up to her. She never tied her hair up like her mom did when she was in high school instead she tied a yellow ribbon with a bell on it around her neck. She finally stopped for Yuki to catch up then she said to him in an excited tone.::**

Keiko "We'll get to see everyone again. I heard Miwa-kun is going to be teaching music class. I'm so excited and Uncle Nachan is coming back too. I'm so happy!"

Yuki _**sounding annoyed**_ "Yah yah that's so exciting."

Keiko "What's wrong Yuki?"

Yuki _**smiling instantly again**_ "Nothing sis let's go!!"

:**:He grabs her hand and starts running pulling her right behind him. Finally they reached the school gates where their two best friends besides and along with Rumi were waiting for them. The first one was Akito Hirimeshi. As appointed and never out matched class clown. They've known him since 2nd grade and he hasn't changed a bit. His hair style is still nuts as ever. It looks like this: the bottom half is dark brown and the top half it fire red he dyed it. His hair is spiky all over and it has two long pieces (dark brown) hanging in the front one on each side of his head with a shoulder length ponytail in the back. The top of the ponytail is fire red while the rest is black he dyed that too. The top of his head fire red hair is spiked up almost like a pointy bush or a patch of grass. Standing next to him on his left was their other best friend Yumi Ohratta. She was a quaint, brainy, and very news central like girl. Her straight copper brown with streaks of hot pink and orange hair stopped halfway above her hips it framed her thin rimmed glasses that brought out her nicely colored cat yellow eyes. Both of them were waving hello at Keiko and Yuki as they walked up to them.::**

Akito "Man I'm so glad it's a new year. Maybe this year I'll get me a seriously hot chick."

Yumi "Pervert."

Rumi "It's good to see you again Yuki-kun. I missed you Keiko my summer studies kept me so busy the rest of the summer break."

Keiko "I missed you too Rumi. So how are you Yumi and Akito?"

Akito "Alls good short stuff."

Keiko "Grrrr Akiiito."

Yumi "I've going to get the latest gossip this year as usual."

All but Yumi "We know."

Yumi "Anyways class is about to start we better head in."

Akito "Man this year sure as hell better be interesting."

Keiko "I think it definitely will."

Rumi "Undoubtedly."

**::Yuki hung back as they walked ahead continuing to talk amongst themselves. Yuki thought to himself as he finally began walking when they were a safe distance away.::**

Yuki **:thoughties begin:** _"I wonder if I should tell Keiko my secret?….I have to ask her first what happened to her when she disappeared for three weeks during summer break."_ **:thoughties end:**

* * *

**Kima Hearts: **_Well before I ever post another chapter again I need you guys to tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it's short, but this is just a teaser or sampler in a sense okay?_

**Demona: **_Don't confuse them too much Kima._

**Kima Hearts: **_Shut up Demona._

**Boss: **_Can we wrap this up I want to go home some time._

**prettypinkninjagurl: _That would be nice actually._**

**Demona and Kima: **_Agreed._

**Kima Hearts: **_Anyways please read, review, and as always enjoy!!_


	3. Old faces new changes

Fanfic: Marmalade Boy 

Author: anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from www . Kh-vids . Net (type as an actual link)

Disclaimer: Look to Chapter Zero for disclaimer.

Story title: Marmalade Girl Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Chapter title: Old faces new changes...

Date started: January 16th, 2007

Date finished: May 27th, 2007

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Well the story is good so far._

**Demona:** _We did learn a lot about the characters just from chapter 0 and chapter 1._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Yah I can't wait to see more. I wonder why Yuki didn't walk ahead with them?_

**Kima Hearts:** _Good question guess you'll have to wait and see._

**Boss:** _No fair I wanted to know. The love, the drama, and the plot twists!!!_ (eyes burn with enthusiastic fire)

**All 3 girls:** (sweat drops)

**Kima Hearts:** _Like I said you'll have to wait and see so please everyone._

**All of them:** _Read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

**PART TWO:** _**Old faces new changes...**_

**::After they arrived at class they were all told to go to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. The girls were talking all the way till they came to the double doors and were silenced by the teachers that held the doors open. Keiko, Rumi, and Yumi sat all the way in the back to finally be joined by the boys. Akito sat closest to Yumi who glared at him suspiciously while Yuki sat by Keiko who smiled. Finally once all the students were in and seated the teachers headed up to their seats in various places so that they could watch the students through out the ceremony. The first to step up to the podium in the center of the stage was the principal. He bowed to everyone while saying.::**

Principal "Hello students it's a new year isn't it? Yes and that means there will be new students and new teachers. This is a new year for change for great change makes a great future."

**::As he talked Keiko noticed her uncle taking a seat on stage in the right hand corner or in the principals case on his left. Then next to him were the other teachers then finally Satoshi Miwa sat down at the very end. She smiled and slightly blushed as she clasped her hands together in her lap. Yuki noticed this and growled lowly so no one heard him except Rumi who looked at him curiously. Finally the principal began to call out the names of the new students to stand as everyone clapped for them. Then after that he went to introducing the new teachers.::**

Principal "Joining us this year on the teachers staff is Nachan Namura and Satoshi Miwa. Mr. Miwa will be our new music teacher and counselor which is very good. As for Mr. Namura he will be the new Junior students homeroom teacher. Well let's give them both a round of applause."

**::All the students stood up while clapping as well as cheering loudly. The room was so filled up with noise it sounded like some one had won a contest or something instead of a school opening ceremony. Keiko was one of the many female students hollering out towards Miwa. Yuki was clenching his fist as he turned away angrily. After the ceremony students were sent back to their classes where class began right on their return. At the lunch period Keiko and the girls went outside to sit in the courtyard at a table. Keiko opened her lunch as Rumi spoke starting the conversation.::**

Rumi "Yuki was acting odd today."

Keiko "He was well he always is to me personally. He's acted the same for years now."

Rumi "I mean Keiko he really seemed jealous today."

Keiko **_stuffing a shrimp sushi roll into her mouth_** "So what"s that got to do with me?"

Rumi "It's just..."

Yuki _**shouting hello cutting Rumi off**_ "Keiko!!"

Keiko "Hey Yuki."

Akito _**walking up to the girls alongside Yuki**_ "Damn I saw some awesome girls today."

Yumi "Hentai."

Akito "Stop that grrrrr Yumi."

Yumi "I'll stop saying it the moment it isn't true anymore. Anyway I got some hot hot hot gossip."

Keiko "What is it?"

Rumi "This should be entertaining."

Yumi "Well I was on my way dropping off some papers to Miwa-sensei and well I saw him looking at this picture. It was of your mom Rumi, but he was looking really sad when he stared at it. Then I saw him put it down to pick up another. This time it was of a little girl."

Akito "Is he a child molester?"

Rumi and Keiko "NO!!!"

Akito _**jumping back**_ "Oh sorry."

Yumi "Well I peeked more closely and before I could a better look I fell forward dropping the papers. So now he knew I was there. He put both pictures in his drawer immediately and came to help me up. The odd thing is he acted like I hadn't seen anything at all or that he hadn't done anything while not knowing I stood there watching him."

Rumi "As interesting as this is did you find out who the little girl in the picture was."

Yumi "Of course not didn't you listen to me I said before I could get a better look I fell to the floor."

Keiko "Well that sucks..."

Yumi "Don't I know it."

Yuki "Who cares let's eat."

Keiko **::thoughts begin::** _"I wonder what that means then?..Does Miwa-san like someone? I know he use to be in love with Aunty Meiko, but that's the only person since then. Oh well I suppose I want to tell him how I feel anyways."_ **::thoughts end::**

Rumi "Well that actually is actually slightly interesting tell us when you have more info. on it Yumi."

Yumi "You can bet on it. I'm just curious as to why he's still single. I mean come on I know the old history of him and your mom Rumi. But still shouldn't he at least be trying to date someone else by now? Don't you guys think so?"

Keiko _**getting upset**_ "Maybe he wants to wait for the "one" you know? His true love may come to him someday just not now."

Yuki _**being sarcastic**_ "Phfft as if Keiko you're just jealous aren't you sister?"

Keiko _**blushing angrily**_ "So what if I am what's it to you jerk!! It's not like you believe in true love anyways."

Yuki "You know what you shouldn't be falling in love with ugly old men! Men who would probably break your heart like a piece of glass. Men who probably steal your innocence and then cheat on you in an instant that your back is even slightly turned. That's what!!"

**::Keiko in hurt and shock angrily storms off with tears trailing down from her eyes. She wasn't going to admit to anyone upfront about it, but she was deeply in love with Miwa. Everyone turned their eyes and glared at Yuki. He just looks down sadly and walks off in the opposite direction of Keiko.::**

Rumi "I'll go after her."

**::Rumi ran in the direction Keiko had run in to find her sitting by a tree close to the forest. Keiko had her hands on her face as she was sobbing heavily causing tear after tear to streak her face and for her slim body to shake like a cloths rack. Rumi immediately sat down beside her and hugged her closely.::**

Keiko "This is just so unlike him...Rumi. He would never insult something I cared about like that. What did I do wrong? What did I do?"

Rumi _**shhing her while stroking the back of her head calmingly**_ "Shhh hun I know it's painful, but he will have to apologize if he ever wants his sister to look at him again. Plus we'll make him if we have to."

Keiko _**looking up at her with red watery eyes**_ "Thanks Rumi you're the best."

Rumi "Yah I know now come let's head back and wash that beautiful face of yours."

Keiko _**smiling as she stood up with Rumi**_ "Okay thanks again Rumi."

Rumi "Welcome."

**::They headed back just as Miwa was coming out the moment he spotted them he ran over to them and said.::**

Miwa "Keiko Yuki told me you were upset and he said I should see if you were okay. Are you okay?"

Keiko **_smiling_** "Yah just tired is all."

Miwa **_smiling in relief _**"Well that's good, but if you need a pass I'll right you one so you can go sleep in the nurses' station, okay?"

Keiko _**getting up**_ "Thanks, but I'll be fine. Thank you though talk to you later...Miwa-chan."

Rumi "See you later Sensei."

Miwa "Keiko...okay later girls."

::**He watched the girls walk off his eyes remaining on Keiko. He sighed sadly to himself then turned and walked back to school. Once the girls were far enough ahead Rumi turns to Keiko and says excitedly.::**

Rumi "I think that's your brothers' odd way of saying sorry."

Keiko "He was never direct with them. But once we see him I'll tell him I accept his apology."

Rumi "I've been meaning to ask you since I finally got to see you again. What happened to you those first two weeks of summer vacation?"

Keiko _**froze in place**_ "I...I...don't remember. I'm sorry Rumi."

Rumi "Hey it's okay, it'll come back to you eventually."

Keiko **::thoughts begin::** "I'm sorry Rumi...I just can't tell you just yet." **::thoughties end:**

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Well finally I've completed chapter two. Despite major writers block, school work, and life in all its roller coaster moments. I've done it._

**Demona:** _Not without our much needed help. I mean come on hun you sure do work slow like slower than molasses in a hot summers day._

**Kima Hearts:** _Thanks for the support Demona._

**Demona:** Just stating the facts.

**Boss:** Trying to sound intelligent are we Demona?

**Demona:** (growling) _Trying to_...

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Why can't we all just get along!_

**Yuu:** _Food fight!!_

**Miki:** _Why this..._

(Random and various food starts flying across the room hitting random targets.)

**Keiko:** _Umm hey guys nice to meet ya I'm Keiko Matsuura and it's a pleasure to meet you all. On behalf of everyone here at WE ARE INSANE INCORPARTED and Anime-san. Thank you for reading, please review, and as always we hope you enjoyed it!!_


End file.
